What do you think of me Captain?
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Erin Yeager is an 18 year old Tomboy amongst the Survey cops trained to defeat the Titan enemy; but recently she notices her Captain Lilia Ackerman has been watching her a lot recently. In attempts to please her subordinate she trains harder to make Lilia-san happier and stop hating her so much. Only her predictions could not be more off bat. GENDERSWAP, YURI, LESBIAN
1. Chapter 1

My name is Erin Yeager; I'm 18 years old and I'm in the top 5 league of Survey cops. I'm popular with some of the other soldiers because of my tomboyish nature and feminine appearance. I used to hate the way I looked until I accepted it was because I look like my mother; after that I kind of used it to my advantage which I don't regret in the slightest.

Since birth despite my obvious dislike for anything remotely feminine; my cute face and long dark hair has attracted others. I mean I don't hate the attention I get its just I hate gender stereotypes made by douche bag diplomats in power and simply break gender roles. I hate how people expect me to wear cute dresses and skirts when I enjoy wearing shirts and trousers instead. I mean the closes to feminine I'll get is my long hair; and because it gets in the way when windy I tie my hair up in a ponytail to keep it from getting into my face.

I often (but not always) get into trouble due to my cockiness, short temper and lack of patience. But I write of off to my determination to succeed and desire to keep fighting to protect humanity. However many of my subordinates say otherwise saying I'm just hot-headed and independent; which sometimes I agree with. But most of them expect me to be timid, girly and obedient; fuck that I aint a pushover! I've got more balls than most of those pansy ass crybabies; Hell once some of them know their in deep shit they panic like the little bitches they are. (This coming from a woman!)

Anyway enough about me; I best tell you about then people in my life; what you expect me to be a loner cos I'm too much for anyone to handle? Man were you wrong!

My best friends are my adopted brother Marcus Ackerman and Arwen Arlert. I've grown up with them since I was young and were there the world fell apart and our home was destroyed by titans. Until we all escaped together it seemed like we would never see each other again; I mean our home had been broken into by cannibalistic giants. How could we not think the worst for each other at that point?

Arwen is 17 years old and often bullied for being a coward; in my opinion she is just introverted and avoids violence due to being a pacifist. I see nothing wrong being against violence; but I do admit she needs to stop being a doormat and stand up for herself more. She has shoulder length blonde hair in a bob and light blue eyes. Her grandfather is of German descent so she got her genes from him.

She is rather short which often makes her easy to be harassed and pushed around by older and taller members. However a lot of them just leer at her small waist and small chest; she has always been a bit lacking in that department. I do my best to make sure she doesn't get attacked by manipulative members in the upper ranks; a lot of them would abuse her just because of their titles.

Marcus is 19 and almost a full grown adult; I've known him since I was a child and I saved him from sex slave traders. He is generally quiet and keeps to himself but he is a kind person and protective of those he cares for. Many people are scared of him because of his lack of talking and silent appearance; his cat like abilities to sneak up on others doesn't help either.

He is well toned and takes care of his body making him popular with female cops in the group. This is because he eats well, exercises like a maniac and gets plenty of sleep.I do worry about him pushing himself but luckily it earns him more fan-girls who drool over him; I don't mind though because he's like a brother to me; I just don't want him to date someone who will take advantage of his good will.

I don't know why but when Captain Lilia is around Marcus always gets mad or glares at her. It's not like they have ever fought or argued before; they hardly say 2 words to each other. If anything they give each other a kirk nod, say each other's name when passing each other or simply update each other on current mission statuses.

Then there is Captain Lilia Ackerman; the head of the Survey cops and the greatest soldier humanity has to offer. She's 22 and is the only person to rival Marcus when it comes to training. She has a problem with OCD and cleaning as she cannot stand the sight of anything filthy. She rivals me on bust size as mine are 30C and hers are at least a 32 D; however she covers them up better with her jacket.

Unlike my wavy-ish hair; Captain Lilia has silky straight hair that reaches her elbows. Sometimes she wears it down or wears it in a ponytail. Very rarely she will wear it in a clip tied back into a topknot. Like many others I agree with the statement that it adds to her already overflowing sex appeal; if that were humanely possible.

Like me she has beautiful eyes; while mine are a stunning green colour hers are more dramatic. She has grey eyes that match a sea before a storm hits; they are the eyes of a warrior staring down its prey. Many have labelled her a goddess warrior incarnate and I am inclined to agree with that statement; when in battle she is sadistic, ruthless and unforgiving.

One day I want to be as strong as Lilia-san; to be as flawless, brave and straightforward. I want to be as carefree and yet dedicated to my duties as she is; she's so cool and so popular I wanna be just like her. I wanna be as respected, admired and loved as much as she is instead of being mocked, teased and insulted; and until I am I'm gonna keep pushing myself.

But sometimes I get the feeling Captain Lilia hates me; she's always staring at me coldly or watching me from a distance. She always seems to be in a bad mood when I spend a lot of time with Michael; and sometimes I get the feeling she stares at my chest or ass. I often worry its because my body isn't as toned or well trained as hers is; which makes me self conscious.

So I decided to keep training harder so I can impress Lilia-sama so that I won't annoy her anymore. I'm going to stop messing around and slacking off with Arwen and Michael so much and concentrate on training more. That way she won't be as mad at me anymore and she will praise me or smile. It makes me sad that I cause so much trouble for Captain Lilia; I feel bad for her having a troublesome soldier like me in her ranks. I heard from Hange that she gets loaded with work and often doesn't get a lot of sleep. To be under that much stress and have to deal with me and so many others makes me feel guilty.

I'd feel better if I knew what Lilia-sama was thinking; then we could understand each other more. That way I could be of more use to her and be the best soldier I can be and give my abilities to the good of humanity. If I were to be able to make her see how much of a good soldier I am and how much I wanna do her proud; It would make me so happy!


	2. C2: Another average day

It was early morning and the sun was rising over the mountains covering the land with golden streaks of light. A gentle mist covered the area signalling the sign of dawn and springs return at last. Birds were gently chirping in the tree's as a gentle alarm clock to wake humans from their deep slumber. Small drops of dew dripped off the leaves and washed over the grass; it was another beautiful spring morning.

Erin was laid in her dorm bed quietly enjoying a blissful sleep; dreaming of a happier place somewhere soft and warm. She was laid upon her back one hand on her chest the other laid upon her pillow; her long brown hair covering her face and pillow. Her legs were sprawled out upon her bed and her body was barely covered by the sheets. She was wearing a white shirt that ended just below her butt yet gave her dignity when she slept.

Gentle snores erupted from her lips as she slept; she made sounds yes but not annoying, sleep disturbing sounds. She slept like a baby unless she was troubled by bad dreams from her past come back to haunt her. Many of her male subordinates had subtly hinted that she needed to be more careful about it; due to her sleepy voice giving them all boners. After learning this she had used it to her advantage to mess with them on a daily basis.

"..in" a voice said firmly from a distance. She could hear the voice subtly but was unable to make it out clearly; it sounded familiar person she had met before.

"ERIN!" The voice yelled again loudly throwing a pillow onto her face waking her from her sleep.

Erin came to wearily her mind still groggy and her desire to sleep strong. She looked up at the figure before her a large frown obvious upon her face "Michael?" she muttered crossly. She should have known; who else would it be?

Michael Ackerman her childhood friend was stood before her bed wearing a white shirt un-tucked and black trousers. He was already half dressed for the day in his survey cop attire and ready to eat.

"You need to get up Erin; you've slept long enough" Michael said firmly. As much as he loved her sleeping face there were jobs needing to be done today; and there was no time for slacking off.

Erin growled crossly; it was 8:00 in the morning she could still sleep for another hour before she needed to get up. Michael was just an early bird who would wake her up before it was necessary. If people complained she was moody she could pin it on her beloved adopted brother; and then they would shut up.

"I'll force you to get dressed if I have to" Michael warned sharply his eyes intent. Nothing would give him greater joy than to see her rough exterior crumble into the shy girl she truly was.

"Fine I'm getting up; geez you're such a pain" Erin hissed crossly. She got up from her bed and grabbed her attire. She then walked to the bathroom casually to change passing other beds as she walked by.

After a 20-30 minutes Erin came out from the bathroom wearing her survey cop attire and jacket. However she was still fastening the harnesses upon her body and fastening the black cover around her waist.

"Want me to fix your hair?" Michael asked bluntly trying to be helpful. She had such lovely brown hair he could mess with it all day. Despite the fact he loved the strawberry shampoo she used; he preferred the bed smell she had when she woke up because she smelled like herself.

Erin shook her head sighing heavily "Nah; I'll brush it now quickly but I'll sort it on the way" she said firmly brushing it with haste. She then grabbed a hair band and began fixing her hair into a ponytail quickly while grooming it slightly to make sure it was flat. She often envied Captain Lilia's straight hair because it would be easier to deal with than her wild locks.

"Ok let's go" Erin said firmly when her ponytail was complete. She could have worn it down but couldn't be bothered with the wind blowing it in her face all day; it would have ruined her concentration and piss off her superiors. The last thing she wanted today was to get into trouble today even if Michael would have her back;she wasn't in the mood for it today.

Michael followed obediently but stifled a laugh; her stubborn nature was quite adorable and one of his favourite things about her. He knew that under that rough exterior was a sweet, shy and adorable girl. If only she could see how much she meant to him; but alas his emotions were unknown t her and probably one sided in the first place.

 _ **Outside**_

"You really need to get an alarm Erin; I can't always wake you up" Michael muttered firmly. He didn't mind it but he felt bad for coming into all the other females she shared a hut with and invading their privacy.

"Then the rest of the squad members I share the hut with would complain; you do it efficiently so nobody else wakes up" Erin complained bitterly. A few of them were worse whiny bitches than she was; and to wake them up would be like poking a stick at a bear in a cage; not a good idea.

Michael sighed heavily; Erin was right but at the same time she had to start being more independent. She was 18 years old already; it was time she started dating and looking at relationships. More than anything she needed to get her butt in gear and start taking care of herself more.

Suddenly he spotted Lilia Ackerman captain of the Survey cops core. As always she was staring at Erin with those same beast like eyes. She was with another head member but was slyly eyeing Erin. Her silver eyes filled with hunger and desire roaming over Erin's form like a starving animal that watched its prey from afar; waiting for the right moment to strike.

He frowned crossly; he didn't know what Captain Lilia had in mind for Erin but he didn't trust her. He didn't care about the fact that she was openly Lesbian but more worried about the fact that she flirted with some of the younger members. She was the biggest known flirt and playboy amongst the survey Core; the second being Jean who had a fanboy crush on him.

"Hey you ok?" Erin asked curiously her tone suspicious. Michael was acting unusual today but had absolutely no idea why. It was hard to tell what he was thinking considering his mood was always somewhat moody and pissed off.

"I'm just tired" Michael lied firmly. He would never admit to Erin his hatred of the squad leader. Then he would upset her for not respecting Lilia-sama because he was the most powerful and well respected person here.

Erin smirked deviously "See this is why you need to sleep in; if you got more sleep you'd be less of a grouch every morning" she teased playfully. She herself had found the more sleep she got the more energetic she was and she loved it.

Michael frowned crossly and said nothing; he knew she was just joking about and was used to it. But because captain Ackerman was watching it felt more like an insult. He hated it when that bitch looked down on her when he was only number 3 in the top 5 members of their squad; Lilia being a number 1.

As predicted Captain Lilia smirked in amusement while watching them and stifled a laugh. He found Michael quite amusing and knew it bothered him that she always eyed up his adopted sister. As long as her desire for the teen wound up Michael then he would keep pissing him off for the same reaction from him every time; kind of like when you said no to a child.

"Something funny Captain Lilia?" Hange asked curiously her expression confused. It was a rarity the Captain ever smiled or laughed so it was somewhat intriguing and scary. To be honest her whole personality was a mystery so it was rare anyone knew what she was thinking on a daily basis.

"Just a personal joke Hange" Lilia said quickly. She was aware of Michael Ackerman's dislike for her and used her sexuality as means to wind him up for her own amusement. She was also aware of the rumor he knew about her being a playboy which was not true; she was just nosy from time to time and enjoyed sneaking a peek into others business. However she did have a few interests in some of her other Cops Yeager, Christa and Petra being those the only ones she liked seriously.

Christa because of her kind nature; stunning looks and easily shy and timid nature. She looked like a doll/angel and it was hard to not admire her. Her courage and optimistic nature were quite admirable also; However she stayed away from Christa after learning of Ymir's interest in her and instead set them up together in secret.

Petra was a girl in her squad who was loyal and dedicated to her duties serving in her squad. She was stern and no nonsense but had a kind heart and was supportive of her fellow survey cops. She had a good humor and acted like a mother towards her younger peers and was labelled as wife material. She did care deeply for Petra and had a protective nature over her; but she did not love her like that. It was more respect and admiration she had towards Petra and somewhat of a sister relationship.

Yeager was like a firework to Lilia; she was unpredictable, easily noticed and loud. Her outgoing, playful and stubborn nature was something she found attractive. She didn't care what people thought of her but had a good head on her shoulders. She was loyal and protective of those she cared for and always the first one to head off in an argument. She was a unique individual and she would not let anyone else have her; not even Michael Ackerman.

Hange blinked quietly still confused then shrugged it off and continued. It was a common thing to not be able to read Captain Ackerman but she tried. They had been best friends for a long time but even now she still couldn't fully understand Lilia.

" _I will make her mine"_ Lilia thought to herself quietly. She had been after Yeager since she first arrived here. Her tomboyish nature and rebellious nature intrigued her and she found her interesting. She was very different from the squealing annoying hoards of fanboys/girls that she got every day.

She could imagine Yeager falling apart in her arms; her tough tomboyish exterior melting like warm chocolate between her fingers. The way she her skin would feel against her own; running her hands though her dark locks, stroking that smooth skin and watching her cute face as she climaxed beneath her.

"That's everything so we can go back now" Hange said casually a warm smile on her face. She wanted to get back and study more on the information they had gathered on Titans; Nothing in the world gave her more pleasure than seeking new information and coming closer to learning how to beat them for good.

"Good; I can finally get some tea and relax after standing here all morning" Lilia said in annoyance. She had been stood here for so long after tending to the horses that her joints had gone stiff. It was amazing how much Hange could run her mouth and still have so much energy to do whatever she wanted without getting sore.

Lilia watched Yeager as she walked away quietly her eyes never leaving her. She would never grow tired of looking at her; she may not have realized it herself but Yeager was a fine specimen of a woman; A rare case of unknown beauty that was eluded even to Yeager herself which made her all the more beautiful. As much as Christa and herself were the most popular women here; but it was a well known fact a lot of the male survey cops lusted after Yeager due to her confidence and easily embarrassed nature. Just like the saying went "Tomboys are hot" and Yeager was proof of that very statement.

However she would never let anyone take her pet; she knew Yeager respected her and would never disobey her. She would use that to help her claim Miss Yeager in order to convey her feelings. A bit below the belt yes; but how else was she supposed to do it; if she wasn't sneaky then she would lose her for sure. Taking what she wanted by force was her method; but she was also the most dedicated, passionate and loyal kind of lover despite all the rumors about her being cold.

" _The path to love is never easy"_ She thought to herself quietly as she walked away. She would one day reach her goal; but it would take time getting her girl.


	3. C3: I respect you Captain

Erin was walking quietly through the courtyard carrying laundry; she had finished her combat training and was now doing jobs for Captain Lilia. Of all the jobs she did for her; this was on her preferred list. Her ponytail bounced about in the wind as she walked; a spring in her step as she imagined the somewhat pleased look on Lilia-sama's face when she was done.

She had never been good at cleaning; so of course the other members got short with her when she couldn't reach places. When it came to working in the kitchen she was better; but often received cuts when she spaced out while cleaning. However she cursed herself for getting sidetracked when sweeping; because she wasted time getting caught up in her thoughts while watching the sky.

"Erin" a familiar voice said from behind her. Speak of the devil she was done already.

Erin turned around quickly but was careful not to drop anything. The basket was quite full so it blocked her view somewhat "Yes?!" she cried nervously. Even when Captain Lilia wasn't in a bad mood; she always made her jump. She was so stealthy that you couldn't hear her coming at all; so naturally everyone just about shat their pants when she jumped up on them.

Captain Lilia sighed heavily; god why was she always so excitable? "Are you done with your current task?" she asked firmly. She often wondered if Erin was this jumpy with her companions; or if she just acted this way around her?

Erin nodded "Yes; I was just going to take these to Petra to put away and then I was going to look for you" she explained quietly. Since joining the core she had become quite knowledgeable with household chores that her mother used to do.

Lilia gave her an impressed look as she peered at the basket; she hadn't expected Erin to be so good at folding laundry. Despite the fact that she could a pain in the ass; Lilia was quite impressed by how obedient and dutiful Erin was to her tasks. It definitely made up for how Hange and a few others could sometimes zone out.

"No need; just place them in the kitchen. I was going to get some tea anyway" Lilia said firmly. Erin had been working hard all morning and it was early afternoon now; some tea and a short sit down was rewarding. However she did plan on chewing her out on what secrets she had; it would help put her in the correct zones for chores.

Erin blinked and felt awkward; the times she was alone with Lilia was far and few between. I mean she was put in charge of her since she became a shifter but that was all. She shared no past or relations to the older woman; so speaking to her or being alone with her felt awkward. She felt out of place around her or like she should leave.

Her friends Erwin, Michael, Sasha and Connie were all in the same team as her now so she saw them regularly. However her frenemy Jean Kirstein was also here; while they got on better now she still had the odd argument with him. However they were no longer fist fights like they used to be; more like arguments, childish banter or competitive situations.

Lilia shot her a sharp frown "What? You rather have your break alone?" she said crossly. God for an 18 year old she could be very ungrateful sometimes; didn't she know how to show any gratitude? Perhaps she should punish Erin next time with extra chores and let Hange experiment on the girl for longer.

Erin blushed "No...No it's not that Captain..." she stammered anxiously. God why could she never say things properly? She shuffled awkwardly "...It's just I barely ever see you unless it's because I'm helping you" she admitted quietly.

Captain Lilia had a lot of duties being 2nd in command of her squad; paperwork was endless, Training was mandatory and meeting were always coming up. She had very little free time and thus she suffered from mild sleep deprivation.

Lilia sighed heavily; Erin wasn't wrong there. While she was in charge of her; it didn't mean she was always beside her. Erin slept in a dungeon and was usually in the company of her childhood friends; Hange or Petra.

"Erin; do you hate the idea of spending time with me?" she said quietly. She admitted she wasn't really the easiest person to get along with; but she wasn't heartless in that retrospect. She was just a complex character; showing weakness or a softer side wasn't easy around people she wasn't familiar with. It took a lot for her to show her less stoic side to other people; not unless they had her complete trust.

The only people who knew she could show such a side were Petra, Hange and Erwin. However this was because she had trained beside them to reach her post; the first two being old friends. Erwin on the other hand had been the one who recruited her and sought her out for the core.

Erin looked stunned; horrified even. She was grateful to her for saving her from being shot due to being a shifter. On top of that as a child she had looked up to Captain Ackerman for her aid in fighting the Titans. Yes she admitted it; she was scared of Lilia-sama's strength, temper and the fact she _would_ kill her if she went rampant. But she highly respected her as a person and dreamed of being as amazing as her one day.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Erin shouted loudly gripping the sides of the basket tightly. If she shouted any louder the birds would have flown from the trees. She found it insane that Captain Lilia would feel concern of her presence around her. If anything Erin felt like she was a hindrance and a bother to Captain Lilia constantly.

Lilia looked stunned at Erin's outburst; she had heard from others that she could be quite impulsive she hadn't expected it. A gentle gust of wind blew over her shoulder and blew her hair slightly over her shoulder.

Erin composed herself but her cheeks were still red slightly and she looked upset "I enjoy spending time with you Captain because I can become stronger. I've been given a chance to fight against the titans instead of being killed. I know I can be a bother; but it means so much to me to work beside you" she said uncomfortably.

If it meant she could avenge her mother; destroy the beasts that killed her and get her freedom back. Erin would put up with the worst that her came her way; no matter what she had to go through.

No matter how painful the task; no matter what abuse she received, no matter how hated she was by other core members. Erin would serve Lilia for as long as she was needed; because she respected her more than anything.

Lilia stifled a blush; while the teen was only admitting how much she respected her it sounded almost like a confession of love. I mean she was used to the leering eye or other and the odd fan girl crush; but never a dedicated love confession.

She sighed heavily and marched past Erin quickly putting up a cold front "Come on brat; I want to enjoy some peace before Erwin chews me out" she muttered crossly.

She would never admit she was capable of being flustered; especially by someone younger than her. She would never live it down otherwise; god damn Erin's baby face.

Erin said nothing but quickly hurried after her superior carrying the basket. She had a feeling that what she said made her captain happy; but it was hard to tell. She simply smiled and thought of being able to sit alone with her.


End file.
